ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akatsuki New Era
Akatsuki Literally meaning "Dawn" or "Daybreak" was originally founded by Yahiko during the Third Shinobi War and consisted of Amegakure ninja that wished to create peace for their home country, which acted as a battleground for three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Yahiko insisted that his and the rest of Akatsuki's actions were meant only to aid Nagato in bringing world peace, though Konan claimed that it was Yahiko's charisma that held the group together and spurred them on. Kagato the decedent of one Nagato and Konan once returning to The Amegakure with after leaving the country after his parents death would visit Nagato’s old tower would begin to reform the organization restoring and making the tower the base of their operations. Currently, their main goal is to restore the Amegakure to its former glory and bring peace to their war torn land by any means necessary gathering members from all walks of life with their own unique skills bringing The Akatsuki Organization into a new era under a purple cloud with white trim. Amegakure Amegakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Rain" is a small, yet highly industrialized hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and mazy power lines surmounting. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. There are many ninja who are skilled genjutsu users. It is a hidden village that one by one raises the ability of its shinobi, in turn working out original techniques. They also developed assassination techniques, getting numerous requests from foreign countries because of this. For many years, Amegakure was led by Hanzo; he led Amegakure's forces against Konohagakure during the Second Shinobi World War. Despite the fact that Hanzo had a huge presence on the battlefield, such that he slaughtered an entire Konoha platoon and allowed ninja as powerful as the young Sannin to live when they managed to hold their own against him, Amegakure lost the war. Amegakure's location between three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries has caused it to serve as a battleground during the various ninja wars, making most of its population war refugees. Amegakure has adopted a heavy isolationist policy because of this, leading the village's defenses to be abnormally impenetrable. To be admitted to the village, visitors, even those coming for Chunin Exams held in Amegakure, must go through a number of security checks and are under constant surveillance during their stay. Even Hanzo, despite his strength was paranoid and constantly feared being assassinated and as such was rarely seen in public. During the Third Shinobi World War, a group from Amegakure began advocating peace. When their group became large and popular enough, seeing this as a threat to his rule, Hanzo allied with Danzo Shimura of Konohagakure to have them eliminated. Hanzo lured them to an ambush by claiming to be interested in their ideas and Yahiko, the group's public leader was killed. Nagato tried to take revenge on Hanzo, but succeeded only in killing the other Amegakure ninja present as well as all of Danzo's Root personnel as both men escaped the slaughter. Nagato, adopting the alias of Pain, soon began a civil war within Amegakure. Forces loyal to his new ideas for the village wore an Amegakure headband with a horizontal slash through the middle, showing their rejection of the former Amegakure leadership and principles. Pain eventually single-handedly killed Hanzo as well as everyone even remotely affiliated with him. He similarly slaughters any remnants loyal to Hanzo that tried to sneak back into the village to assassinate him. Pain's effectiveness has caused the villagers of Amegakure to regard him as a god. The people of Amegakure began to refer to Pain as "Lord Pain", and to Konan who assisted Pain, as "Lady Angel". During Nagato's reign, he used a technique that made it rain every Sunday or whenever he had to leave the village.[ The special rain was connected to his senses, and allowed him to sense intruders who tried to enter the village, making infiltration impossible without being detected. After Nagato's death, Konan assumes the duties of Amegakure's leader and swears the village's allegiance to Naruto Uzumaki, but she falls in battle against Tobi, who came to retrieve Nagato's Rinnegan. . Knowledge of Amegakure's civil war was not common throughout the ninja world, and the fate of Hanzo himself was completely unknown to the point that other villages believed him to still be in charge. Because Pain uses the village as his base of operations for Akatsuki, Jiraiya was able to spread news of these developments during the course of his investigation into the organization. Pain later went to Konohagakure to try to capture Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox respectively, after killing Jiraiya. He effectively destroys the majority of Konoha's infrastructure and kills many of its citizens. Later, he is convinced by Naruto's determination and ideals so he decides to revive those who he recently killed using the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. In this village it rains almost constantly except for when Pain would stop the rain. The only natural incidence of the rain ending was during Konan's fight with Tobi who had come to retrieve the Rinnegan. After Konan's death, however, it is unknown who leads the village. Sometime into the future a decedent of Nagato and Konan would leave this village only to return 2 years later to see the village in ruins the rain had stopped and the village set ablaze and in ruins. Kagato would once again bring forth the rain with infusing it with his on chakra using the rain tiger at will technique putting out the flames. With Aimi by his side he would take over as Kage of the Amegakure and begin to restore the village. History Yet to be added. Akatsuki New Era Members Kagato Uzumaki *Age: 31 *Clan/Family: Uzumaki Clan *Chakra Natures: Water, Wind *Weapons Inventory Total:52.5 *Primary Weapon: War Fan *Scrolls or Seals: *Strengths: Stamina, Intelligence, Ninjutsu, Learning Speed *Weaknesses: Genjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Taijutsu *Rank: Kage, Leader of Akatsuki New Era and Kage of Amegakure *Short Bio: -- Coming -- Aimi Uzumaki *Age: 28 *Clan/Family: Uchiha clan ( Married into the Uzumaki clan, Married to the fearless leader in fact.) *Chakra Natures: Fire, Lightning *Weapons Inventory Total: *Primary Weapon: *Scrolls or Seals: *Strengths: Genjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Learning Speed *Weaknesses: Taijutsu, Medical Jutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu *Rank: Jounin, Member of Akatsuki New Era *Short Bio: -- Coming -- Zai Takahashiryu *Age: 30 *Clan/Family: Takahashiryu Formally yuki *Chakra Natures: Ice *Weapons Inventory Total: *Primary Weapon: 22 *Scrolls or Seals: *Strengths:Kenjutsu,Fuinjutsu,intelligence,learning speed,chakra amount,Genjutsu *Weaknesses: Furiton jutsu,Medical Jutsu,Speed,Taijutsu,Strength,Ninjutsu,Hand Seal speed *Rank: Jounin, *Short Bio: -- Coming -- Hearth HyugaEdit *Age: 22 *Clan/Family: Hyuga *Chakra Natures: Earth *Weapons Inventory Total: 65 *Primary Weapon: Chakra Blades *Scrolls or Seals: *Strengths:Taijutsu, Speed, Learning Speed, Strength, *Weaknesses: Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu *Rank: Jounin, *Short Bio: -- Coming -- UnknownEdit *Age: *Clan/Family: *Chakra Natures: *Weapons Inventory Total: *Primary Weapon: *Scrolls or Seals: *Strengths: *Weaknesses: *Rank: *Short Bio: -- Coming -- UnknownEdit *Age: *Clan/Family: *Chakra Natures: *Weapons Inventory Total: *Primary Weapon: *Scrolls or Seals: *Strengths: *Weaknesses: *Rank: Jounin, *Short Bio: -- Coming -- Previous Members Goals To Restore The Amegakure to it's former glory, and to bring about true peace by any means necessary. Category:Amegakure Category:Group